


All because of damn Coffee.

by LadyMD



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Situation, Clueless Robb, Coffee is sacred, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Robb in the middle, Sexual Tension, Something light and funny for a change, TV Show References, law vs medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMD/pseuds/LadyMD
Summary: Robb managed to get Sansa and Jon out of their self-imposed caves after days of marathon studying. Sansa was a law student, while Jon was a med student and Robb was already working for his mother's hospital administration. He knew those two were like fire and gasoline most times but now all he could see was some weird tension he couldn't figure out until he did finally.A short prompt fill from tumblr: "Hi what about Sansa is a lawyer while Jon is a doctor and they kinda debate on something then end up making out in the end?"





	All because of damn Coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Something light and funny for a change. :)

 

Robb swallowed uncomfortably, feeling the tension between his two favorite people in the world, well, other than Jeyne of course.

It was his idea to drag them both out from their self-imposed caves after days and days of marathon studying inside the apartment he used to share with them which was ridiculously getting to be stuffy than when he’d been there. It took some pleading and a lot of emotional blackmail but he was able to convince them to at least take their studying out into his new backyard with the large picnic table instead. Yet he knew it was probably his fault. He was the one who just moved out to live with Jeyne two weeks ago and he probably should’ve checked in some more.

It was just, he was too caught up in his own excitement that he forgot how much of an arbiter he was between them. For no matter how much he loved them both to bits, these two often drove each other through the wall if he left them alone together and after leaving them alone together for the  _longest_  time - well, he can only imagine how great  _that_ went. 

So when he went there, expecting a lot of yelling or things flying as he usually found them, what he found instead was  _silence._ Silence  _and_ a weird and heavy tension. 

These two were always bickering.  _Always. B_ ut when he came to collect them, they were…indifferent.  _Was this how they lived now? In silent truce? I go my way, you go yours?_

Now after he basically kidnapped them and drove them to his new house, he thought some sunshine and fresh air would do them good but it felt like nothing changed. He looked at his baby sister first, Sansa, a freshman law student. Her mouth pursed as she dragged a ruler and highlighted away using coded yellow and orange ones over her multi-flagged and labeled text book resting on the bookstand he gifted her with- her back straight, brows furrowed, as she studied for her finals. She looked prim and proper but if he even dared to talk to her for more than three sentences, he knew she’d turn frosty on him.

Then he looked at his best friend, Jon, a third year medical student, going over his many loose leafed notes and cross referencing books, not even bothering with highlighter. Just a pencil will do for Jon and lots of loose paper. He was broody but because he was studying for his finals too, he was broodier and prone to snapping back at him if he even attempts to shake up his ‘zone.‘ 

Robb already had his business degree and had long taken over some administrative work for the Family. Honor. Duty. Riverrun Hospital his mother’s family owned. So his studying days were done and he was more or less the captain of his time. Today was supposed to be the day he was going to break the news that he was going to propose to Jeyne and he needed their support. 

But as soon as he stepped inside his former flat earlier, he knew that this was something more urgent and in need of a Robb intervention.

He looked back and forth them some more before he took a deep breath and started. “So…”

Robb resisted the urge to laugh when they both jumped at his voice. Sansa had her yellow highlighter poised in the air while Jon dropped the pencil he was holding. 

“It’s a beautiful morning. Why don’t you guys take a little break and talk a little?” he grinned at them. 

Sansa bit her lip guiltily, before capping her highlighter and closing her book. “I guess a little break does sound good.”

Jon let out a breath and closed his book too, rubbing his neck as he looked up at Robb sheepishly. “Sorry, man.” 

 _Ah, finally they thaw._ “So, how are my two favorite people in the world?”

Sansa rolled her eyes while Jon snorted. 

“What?”

Sansa leant her face on her fist as she arched a brow at him. “Oh please, we’ve been usurped.” She pouted.

“Speak for yourself. I’m still his favorite _guy_  at least,” Jon smirked. 

Sansa’s eyes tightened for a fraction before she chose to ignore him, pouting back at Robb instead, making her eyes look hurt to guilt him and it was working. 

“Ah, Princess, you know no one can replace your special Disney-shaped throne in my heart. Otherwise you’d have whoever arrested for theft,” Robb pinched her cheek and she slapped his hand away giggling. 

Jon snorted again. “ _Disney,”_ he scoffed. “Please, she’s more  _Annaliese Keating_ than the _Elle Woods_  you’ve built up in your mind.” 

Sansa’s head snapped in his direction. “What was that _O’malley_?” 

Robb watched as Jon’s eyes darkened and his smile fell. They all knew he didn’t particularly liked being called  _Dr. George O’malley._

Sansa shook her head. “Oh wait. Sorry. What was that Mer? You  _are_ Meredith Grey, right?”

Jon was scowling now and Robb glanced at Sansa, ready to stop her but she kept going. 

“What? You’re  _not_?,” she mocked a gasp. “You are the male living equivalent to Meredith Grey’s broody character.” she smirked. “It is known.” 

“Yeah, well, you fit  _Michaela Pratt_ ,  _Princess_ perfect whom everyone hates,” Jon spat back. 

Sansa just grinned devilishly. “I’ll take that as a compliment. Thank you  _Kepner.”_

Jon was seething now and this was Robb’s cue to step in. 

He actually stood up and raised his palms at them. “O- _kay._ Cut it out you guys.” 

Both of them stared each other down before childishly turning their backs to each other. 

Robb ran a hand through his hair. “It hasn’t even been ten minutes.” 

“ _He,_ started  it,” Sansa lifted her chin defiantly. “His insult came from nowhere.”

“Nowhere?”

They locked eyes again and Robb suddenly felt uncomfortable. 

Sansa huffed and flipped her long hair over her shoulder. “Oh, come on, Snow. You can’t be still  _mad_ at me. I said I was sorry.” 

Robb’s forehead wrinkled. What was this about?

Jon answered his question in a low voice. “She drank all the coffee.” 

_Oh._

Sansa’s eyes flared. “I  _was_ going to replenish it! And the beans are shared commodity! You don’t get to monopolize it as you’ve been doing five cups a day to my three!”

“Still, you couldn’t have warned me beforehand? I texted you that I was going to the grocery you couldn’t have taken two seconds to say ‘ _Oh Jon, sorry, we ran out of coffee.’”_ He tried imitating her. “But  _no.”_

Sansa was clenching her teeth now. “I thought we had another bag stashed away! You  _knew_ we were down one or two bags! You would’ve thought you’d have calculated the spare we need until the next grocery run but  _no, ‘I’m Doctor Jon Snow. I’m too busy not having a life trying to save yours. Too busy for simple fucking math and real life.’”_ She mocked him back. 

“‘ _Oh look at me! Look at me! I’m Attorney Sansa Stark. I strive to judge you all and sentence you while batting my pretty long lashes. I’m never at fault - I have the license to lie with my pretty pink pouty lips and blinding white teeth.’”_

Sansa bristled before settling into a fake smile, even batting her lashes at him as she leant close and spoke in her sweetest tone. “Fine. I’m  _sorry,_ Dr. Snow. I promise to keep you supplied with your favorite blends. Wouldn’t want to be blamed as an accessory when you double-oh-seven. I mean, those lovely dark curls would be wasted in the locker,” she tugged at one strand while Jon sucked in a breath and Robb was feeling very  _very_ uncomfortable and a little bit annoyed. 

Jon pulled away and glared at Sansa while she scowled back - both their eyes were blazing that even in the open air, Robb had the urge to tug on his collar. 

It was getting to be too much so Robb stood up, crossed his arms against his chest and glared at them both. “All  _this_ for damn coffee?”

Both of them gasped like he said the worst statement of the year -  _ever._ And of  _course._ If there was one thing this two held sacred, it was  _caffeine._

Only two things could make them agree. Him and coffee. It was starting to make sense now. 

“You guys need to chill. Find your own entertainment in this house. Jeyne’s on her way from her folks. But right now I’m going to go to the nearest Starbucks and buy your fucking coffee. So we can all fucking  _chill._ Seven hells!” 

Both of them looked down like chastened children, muttering sorry. They both knew it took a lot to get a Robb outburst. 

“Anyway, any request? As my parting gift, I’ll treat you with your drinks of choice and give you three bags each to last the month,” he offered. 

 Jon looked at Robb then and nodded his head at Sansa. “She’ll have the Grande Caramel Macchiato and the Verona blend.”

Robb blinked at him confused and looked at Sansa to confirm but she was looking at Jon strangely for a moment until, a corner of her mouth lifted slightly before she looked at Robb and nodded. 

“He’ll have the Americano, extra shot, less ice, with a splash of peppermint syrup, and his beans would only be the Sumatra blend,” she grinned and arched a brow at Jon, challenging him.

Jon’s jaw dropped before slowly turning up into a smile then nodding at Robb who was looking more and more baffled. “She’ll get those lemon bars too.” 

Robb looked at them weirdly before typing all of that on his phone and grabbing his keys. “O- _kay._ Well, try not to kill each other before I get back. Or at least do it on the pavement. I don’t want murder in my new house.” 

Sansa grabbed a book and dismissed him with a wave. “I’m sure we can manage. Can I use your guest room?” she asked and there was a twinkle in her eye that he can’t trust but Robb dismissed that for now. 

“Both of you can move freely in the house just don’t touch Jeyne’s things…and as long as you promise not to fight - at least until I get here,” he warned.

Jon smirked and he had something in his eyes too. “Don’t worry Robb. Elle Woods and I managed to survive two weeks without you. We can suffer…twenty minutes without you?” 

“Yeah, Robb. Don’t worry. O’malley won’t be able to get away with murder, not with me here,” she grinned and shooed him away. “Go, get us our fixes and we promise to get along for you.”

He looked at them both one last time before nodding. “Fine.” 

 

* * *

 

Robb dropped his purchases on the dinning table and started walking towards the backyard but it was empty. 

“Sans? Jon?”

He went towards the living room and then he heard some noise coming from the guest room. 

“So this is where you - 

Robb stopped, his jaw dropping from what he saw. 

His sister was pinned against the yellow wall of the guest room with her legs wrapped around his best friend’s bare-assed back, both of them looking at him with shock before Sansa smirked. “Well, you  _did_ say we should get along.”

Robb looked at Jon who shot him a guilty but sheepish look, neither one of them moved from their position. 

“Robb, just - just turn around and close the door. We’ll talk later,” Sansa instructed. 

Robb was red and trembling but was more shocked than anything and then it all came flashing back to him - from the way Sansa was wearing  _Jon’s_ sweatshirt, to Sansa’s blue clips on Jon’s hair and their strange tension and even stranger bickering early on. 

“I think he’s having his Ross Gellar moment,” Sansa whispered against Jon who chuckled. 

“Sorry Robb. We’ll talk later,” Jon said, face as red as Sansa’s hair. 

With one last swallow, Robb closed his eyes, turned around, and left the room quietly, shutting the door behind him. 

“Hi honey, I’m home! Oh, what’s wrong? Where’s Sansa and Jon?” 

_Jeyne!_

Robb’s mouth opened and closed but words failed until he finally just jabbed at the guest room with his thumb and shook his head. 

Jeyne’s forehead wrinkled before she crept closer to the door and then blushed when she realized what was happening then smirked up at Robb. 

“You had no idea, didn’t you?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Some references:  
> 007 or License to Kill from James Bond - a common joke for young doctors
> 
> Legally Blonde:  
> Elle Woods
> 
> Grey's Anatomy:  
> George O'malley  
> Meredith Grey  
> April Kepner
> 
> How to get away with murder:  
> Annaliese Keating  
> Michaela Pratt
> 
> F.R.I.E.N.D.S.:  
> Ross Gellar moment- "My best friend and my sister!"


End file.
